Caraway
is the representative of Magiic and the most powerful practitioner of magic in NEUE. She is the elder of the group of accredited A-class witches named "The Twelve", of which Kahlua/Tequila is a member of. Appearance Caraway is a short, elderly woman who is always seen with her staff that doubles as a walking stick. She wears a green robe with orange trims and her large hat bears an insignia of an eye. Her robe is held up by a green jeweled brooch. History Early History Caraway was already a highly skilled and experienced mage before the events of GAII occurs and shares history with the young Kahlua Marjoram. Caraway undertook a study involving the nature of mana and happened upon the distraught Kahlua, who had prior to their meeting, had a traumatic experience where she saved the life of her friend from a fire but was feared for her immense magic capabilities. Caraway saw much in Kahlua's abilities and her immense mana pool and took her under her wing. Kahlua would eventually request for Caraway to separate her weak willed self and this experiment would be the cause for the birth of the personality of Tequila. Mugen Kairo no Kagi Caraway is introduced in Chapter 6 after the fight against Genievres where she is introduced as the Grand Master of Magiic and Kahlua/Tequila's former instructor. Caraway assists the Luxiole by leading a fleet of Magiic's fleet against the Three Marquis' fleets stationed at Seldar. She is not too involved afterwards as the coming conflict only allowed for the Luxiole to enter the Infinite Corridor. Eigou Kaiki no Toki Caraway's backstory involving Kahlua is revealed in Chapter 6 where Kahlua and co. return to Magiic to inspect the case with Dr. Portoran, who had mysteriously entered a coma-like state that alludes to the workings of Will. Tequila's abrupt interjection and shift into Portoran's body causes confusion among the team as Caraway enters the room and asks Kahlua if she is herself. Caraway quickly dismisses what she asked and asks the team to leave as she investigates the situation. When approached after piecing the parts regarding Kahlua's past, Caraway has no choice in revealing the reasons Kahlua separated herself with her weak, traumatized personality. It is revealed that Kahlua herself, as in the personality, is the new stronger self as she is the one with equally potent magic ability while Tequila is actually the weaker half, who is able to express herself more vibrantly. This revelation and alleviation allows Kahlua and Tequila to fully synchronize their minds and hearts and communicate, transform on a whim, and fully share their memories. While she does not appear personally, Caraway is presumed to lead the Magiic fleet against the Will fleet during the final chapters of the game, even lending some of the fleet's ships to assist the Luxiole inside ABSOLUTE. Personality In the short time she appears, Caraway is seen as the wise magus who speaks with great, respectable authority as she is visibly the eldest representative in the Seldar Alliance. Apparently, Kahlua/Tequila still fear her since the time she spent studying under her. Caraway does show the intimidating side of her when she asks the Rune Angel Wing to leave the room and her ominous aura forced the team to comply. Anise attempts to confront her after this as she was previously sent out before her team was but runs out of the room crying. Behind-the-scenes *Caraway's name comes from the biennial plant caraway. Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters